ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Campus No More
Campus No More is a 2020 American horror crime film directed by Eli Roth and written by Fede Álvarez and Rodo Sayagues. The film stars Mickey Rourke, Dacre Montgomery, Daniel Kaluuya, Hailee Steinfeld, Samuel L. Jackson, Tamara Chambers (in her film debut), Kate McKinnon, Emile Hirsch, TBA, and Frances McDormand, and focuses on a former juvenile delinquent and now college student, whom he and his few friends, alongside two college professors struggling to survive against his abusive family who all went on a bloody rampage throughout the university, stalking him while killing students, staff members, and anyone else they come across. It is scheduled to be released by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer through their United Artists Releasing joint-venture on August 14th, 2020. Plot: In 2010, juvenile delinquent and long-time child abuse victim Jared Hill (Dacre Montgomery) graduated high school, and is still in a heated conflict with his abusive, alcoholic, mentally-ill, strict father Darren Hill (Mickey Rourke), older bullying sisters Sharon Hill (Kate McKinnon) and Anna Hill (Tamara Chambers), and Anna's drug dealer boyfriend Lief Mercer (Emile Hirsch). The whole family had a history of arrests, and Jared is still college-bound and is dying to move out so he can escape. But Darren refuses to let him go, still wanting him to be "his property away from society." Under serious pressure and unable to find a job or even drive a car, Jared packs up his things including his money his wealthy friend Ali (Daniel Kaluuya) gave him so he can have enough to pay loans and tuition. And he sneaks out of the house and heads for fictional Orefield University, where Ali, Jared's high school girlfriend Chelsea (Hailee Steinfeld), and the rest of his friends are attending. Devastated, frustrated, and furious that his son ran away against his wishes, Darren snaps and kills his berating neighbors. And he, Lief, and his daughters plan to stalk him so they either kidnap or kill Jared, and too head to Orefield University. Jared's life of freedom isn't in the cards just yet when the family broke in and began their bloody killing spree after messing with the security systems to trap everyone inside. Unable to escape, Jared, Ali, Chelsea, and college professors Kevin Bird (Samuel L. Jackson) and Melissa Cullen (Frances McDormand) fight for survival from the psychopaths. Cast: * Mickey Rourke as Darren Hill * Dacre Montgomery as Jared Hill * Daniel Kaluuya as Ali Anderson * Hailee Steinfeld as Chelsea Rivers * Samuel L. Jackson as Professor Kevin Bird * Kate McKinnon as Sharon Hill * Tamara Chambers as Anna Hill * Emile Hirsch as Lief Mercer * TBA as Pepito Garcia * Frances McDormand as Professor Melissa Cullen Rating: The film is rated R for strong bloody violence and gore, pervasive language, sexuality, drug use, teens partying, and nudity. Soundtrack: Release: The film will be released on Blu-Ray and Digital HD sometime on December 2020 by Universal Pictures Home Entertainment. Reception: Category:Horror films Category:Slasher Category:Crime films Category:Thriller Films Category:Suspense Category:College Category:Blumhouse Productions Category:MGM Category:Movies Category:United Artists Releasing Category:Upcoming Films Category:R-Rated Movies